What's wrong with Amayachan?
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Rei what's to know why his girlfriend Amaya is crying? You just have to read and found out XD ReixOC and KaixOC


**Here is another story but this time it's about Rei and his girlfriend Amaya =]**

**I hope you like this one too X3**

**Parings ReixAmaya(oc)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

><p><strong>What's wrong with Amaya-chan?<strong>

**It was cold winter's day as Rei was walking over to Takao's place as he'd got a call from Takao saying that Kyoujyu schedule morning traning and Rei was like okay I am caming. But as Rei was walking over to Takao's place he wasn't with Amaya as he always was but it was okay she well be over there anyways because after all she is a Beyblade fighter too. As Rei reach Takao's place He saw Amaya's twin sister Yuki walking back and forwards as if she'd was worried about something but Kai was there too as he was trying to calm his girlfriend down.**

**Kai: "Yuki calm down"**

**Yuki: "I can't Kai-kun, my sister is crying"**

**Here comes Rei**

**Rei: "Hey guys! What's up?"**

**Kai&Yuki: "Rei!"**

**Yuki: "Oh Rei-san I am so glad your here"**

**Kai: "Yea"**

**Rei: "What's going on?"**

**Yuki: "Well your girlfriend my sister is in Takao's grandpa's Dojo crying"**

**Rei: "What? Why?"**

**Kai: "We don't know Rei"**

**As they talked Amaya came walking out of the enters of the Takao's place but she was still crying but than as Amaya saw Rei she'd ran and hugged him as Rei was a bit confuse.**

**Amaya: "REI-KUN" *cries* :,(**

**Rei: "Amaya-chan! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" *holds her in return***

**Amaya: "I lost my Beyblade" *cries more* :,,,(**

**Kai&Yuki: ****" What? No!"**

**Rei: "You lost your Beyblade? Where is the last place you had it Amaya-chan?"**

**Amaya: "I-I had when I was eating my riceball this morning at 6am" *stops crying abit***

**Rei: "Okay than what?"**

**Amaya: "I went to living room to get my Beyblade and bag for training but I ran into Yuki making out with Kai-kun"**

**Kai&Yuki: "AMAYA!" *blushing***

**Rei: "Okay than what happen after that?"**

**Amaya: "Yuki was pass up agaist the wall softa of hard by Kai-kun"**

**Kai&Yuki: "AMAYA!" *faces turning red***

**Rei: "Ah no not that Amaya-chan, what happen when you got your Beyblade and bag?" *laughs abit***

**Amaya: "Oh I took a picture of it and leave"**

**Kai and Yuki were so red in the face that Yuki buried her face in Kai's chest and as for Kai well let's just say that Rei had to stay by his girlfriend so Kai won't kill Amaya.**

**Rei: "Amaya-chan so after you leave where did you put your Beyblade?"**

**Amaya: "Hmm...well I put my Beyblade in my bag but when I put it in there and come over to Takao's place and went to reach into my bag it was gone"**

**Rei: "I see"**

**Yuki: "The zipper to her bag was zipped open"**

**Kai: "Yea so it fell out"**

**Amaya: *Looks at her sister and Kai***

**Rei: "So it fell out when Amaya-chan was coming over here than' *thinks abit***

**Yuki: "Yea it could be"**

**Kai: "Yea"**

**Amaya: *Looks back at Rei and grabs his right arm all cutely***

**Rei: We well found your Beyblade Amaya-chan" *pets her head and then kiss her on the cheek***

**Amaya: "Oh okay" *stays by him***

**Rei: "Oh okay training has to wait we need to found Amaya-chan's Beyblade"**

**Yuki&Kai: "Right"**

**Rei:"Alright let us go found it"**

**And so Rei, Yuki, Kai and Amaya go to found her Beyblade as Amaya wanted her Beyblade as they left Takao's place to go found it as Takao and both Max and Kyouju didn't really mind.**

**At the twin's house**

**Yuki: "It wasn't in the our room"**

**Kai: "It wasn't in the kitchen"**

**Rei: "It wasn't in the living room"**

***Amaya was not with them***

**Yuki: "Uhhh guys where's Amaya?" *looks around***

**Kai: "Yea where is she?"**

**Rei: "Amaya-chan!"**

***Amaya pops out of no where but with a cute kitty and fox***

**Amaya: "Hey guys" *smiles and holds the kitty and fox* ^-^**

***They all look at her all freaked out or something like that***

**Yuki: "Sis! it's no time to play with them"**

**Amaya: "Awww" *holds them more***

**Kai: "Yuki is right you know"**

**Amaya: "I know" *keeps holding them more***

**Rei: "Amaya-chan did you found your Beyblade?"**

**Amaya: "Hai I did" *smiles* =]**

**Yuki&Kai&Rei: "Really? Where?"**

**Amaya: "Mr. Kitty and Ms. Foxy were playing with my Beyblade, I grab my favorite yarn ball by mistake then my Beyblade hehe"**

***Yuki and the other two fell down anime style as Amaya just smile and laughed and holds the kitty and foxy***

**And so Amaya found her Beyblade and went back to Takao's place to train as Rei was the one that holding onto Amaya's Beyblade so she'd won't loss it and as for Yuki and Kai well let's just say they were having fun. But Amaya wanted to have fun with her boyfriend Rei so she'd stop him and went and drag Rei into Takao's bedroom and as they were done all their friends saw on them was cute love marks aka hickeys. Amya didn't really mind that her friends and sister saw them but it didn't stop her from blushing though lol ^_^.**

**END =^-^=**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Did you like this story about Rei and Amaya?**

**Plz comment and review and remember no mean one plz =]**


End file.
